


Buried

by blueshadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 215 Word Count, Drabble, Gen, Giving Up, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Pining, first drabble, no actual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadows/pseuds/blueshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of unrequited love.<br/>Draco, finally burying his feelings for Harry and letting him go.</p>
<p>May or may not write a sequel in some eventuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to get out a new chapter of TCYN on the 14th in honor of Valentine's day, but my friend's father died very recently and there was a lot to do. I spent Valentine's day at his funeral.  
> I hope you're not too disappointed or mad, but I never got to finishing the chapter.   
> Instead, I found myself in a bit of a rut, and honestly, I'm not sure if I can write up a truly worthwhile, happy fic right now, so instead, here's a little drabble.
> 
> On an entirely different note, if there's any requests, let me know and maybe I'll see what I can do.  
> (No guarantee that I'll write you a fic but it's worth a try? I want to try this out)

Today marks the day he will bury his feelings. No longer would he look on after that man’s back and wonder if he’d be allowed to hold him, be held by him. He’d been chasing after a dream for so long that he had lost touch with reality. But no more, because he needed something real, something tangible, to hold onto.

 

Imagination is not enough.

 

A dream isn’t enough to sustain a starving heart.

 

“I love you.” He breathes out, looking at the scene in front of him, of Potter smiling down at the Weasley female, their hands entwined together, and feels the sight stab at him. But then he takes a stuttering breath and drops the rose he had held, the rose that was his heart when it had been Potter’s, and lets it fall, burying it under the dust and dirt with a quietly uttered spell.

 

When he looks up at the happy pair again, it no longer hurts him quite as much as it did. 

 

“I loved you.” He breathes out, looking at the scene in front of him, of Potter smiling down at the Weasley female, their hands entwined together, and feels the pain in his chest lift enough that he can breathe again. And then he turns around and leaves.


End file.
